Family Ties Broken
by TheWriterOfFew
Summary: Lovino does something stupid. And ends up pulling Matthew down with him.
1. What?

It was a rainy night. A Canadian man was walking down the street. He was on the way to his house. After a long day at work.

"Sup Matt." The Canadian boy walked up to his door. "Oh! Hello Lovino, what are you doing at my house?" He looks up at the Italian who was leaning on his door, smoking a cigarette. Lovino said nothing as he moved towards the man. Matthew steps back, but before he can get to far Lovino grabs his face. Lovino looks into his eyes. He starts leaning in little by little never breaking eye contact. Matthew closes his eyes and shy's away. "Why are you scared ass wipe." Lovino let him go and walked off his porch. "Wait, why- what were you going to do?" Matthew grabbed his suit sleeve. Forcing him to turnaround, rain know falling on both of them. Lovino walks back to Matthew to place a love filled kiss on his lips. "I love you." Lovino whispers, he walks away as a limo pulls up. "What?" Matthew touches his lips watching the fleeting figure.

Matthew walks inside a hand on his chest. He puts his bag on the floor and hanging his coat up. "I should grab something to eat." Matthew still blushing as he moves to the kitchen. "Lets make some pancakes." Matthew goes to the cabinets to pull out some flour, and whatnot to make his dinner or late night snack. Matthew looks at the clock seeing it about 10:36. Cursing at the late time. and decided against eating so late. His cell phone rang as he was headed towards the shower.

"Um, hello?" He answered without checking the number. "Ve, hello Mattie! I just called to ask if you had seen my fratello?" The bubbly Feliciano answered back. "Yes, he left in a large black limo. Why has somethin-" before he could finish the Italian hung up. "What the! What is going around here?" Matthew just ended the call and walked up stairs.

Matthew woke up to knocks on his door. He had been placing on his shirt as the knocks got louder. "Hold on please!" Matthew ran down the stairs almost tripping on the last step. "Hello-" Matthew said as he opened the door. "Lovino!" The battered man fell on him. Matthew almost missed catching him. "What the?" "Close the door!" Matthew got up holding Lovino up and closing the door. "Here sit on the couch. I will go get my first aid kit-" "Close the windows!" Matthew closed the windows. "Pull the curtains closed, keep the lights off." Matthew does as he says. "Sit down." Matthew sits down next to him. "Stay quiet, lets move upstairs. But first lock the doors." He locks the doors, then grabs Lovino and they head upstairs. "Why did I have to do all that." Matthew said as they entered his room. "Close these to." Lovino said as he laid on Matthews bed. "I am going to get my first aid kit now." Lovino watches Matthew as he leaves. "Close all the windows on your way." He was more quiet than usual. Matthew walked back in. "What happened?" Matthew starts pulling off his suit jacket. "I said I don't. Didn't want to join the families. Pissed off both sides. I want you Matt, no one else." Matthew was confused did Lovino have an arranged marriage. Lovino placed a finger under his chin making them look each other in the eye once again. "I am in trouble, we are leaving I can fix these go pack." Lovino grabbed the kit and finished wrapping his arm Matthew had been working on. "What I can't just get up and leave! I don't understand whats going on." "Just pack now dumb ass!" Lovino gave him as sad look. "Fine, jerk."

They walked out the house. Lovino pulled out a set of keys. Matthew didn't know he had a car. Lovino quickly threw the bag he let Matthew bring in the back. Then ran over to the drivers side. Hopping in the car. Matthew got in and buckled up. "Where are you taking me." "Away." Lovino started the car and was headed for the highway.


	2. Hotel?

"Finally Night."  
A hotel, a gross roach hotel. Why am I here, I lay on a browning bed. Lovino is yelling into his phone. I don't speak Italian, so I have no idea what he is saying. All I can make out as I fade in and out of consciousness is it's his brother on the other side and maybe Arthur yelling at Feliciano on the other side. Before sleep takes me I hear the phone being tossed on the night stand to my left. Lovino sits down placing his head in his hands. And curses, he looks over at me. "Matt, I love you." He says like its a simple greeting. I just look at him with a frown I know he isn't going to tell me. Not until its to late, he thinks he can deal with whatever this problem is. Lovino leans over to me placing a soft kiss on my cheek. "Everything will be fine." No it won't something bad is going to happen. "Matt?" He moves his hand to my face. But I slap it away. "Why am I here Lovino?" He looks at me surprised. "I need you here." He straddles me kissing my forehead. "Are you going to tell me sooner than later?" He kisses down my neck. "Probably not, I'm sorry you will hate me after this, if we live." He pulls me up to remove my shirt. "So I could die and you tell me now. Great, I knew I should have stayed in bed." I laugh a bit. "They would have gotten you if I left you there." He starts placing kisses on my chest. "Of course, I don't stereotype but your Italian and your in a mob. That kind of a lazy job choice." We both chuckle and he gets off the bed. "We have to go, but we will finish this." He kisses me and we grab our bags. I don't know if I should trust Lovino this is, on some level kidnapping. "Canadians first." He says opening the door for me. "Thank you."

The drive is quiet, he doesn't say much. But what did I expect I pulled him from his home know we are on the run. Heading for my fratellos place. I have no idea where to hide or what to bring with me. But I am not going to let Matthew be killed. He is one of the few people I can trust right now. I don't want to lose my first true love. I hope my frattello knows what he is doing. And not handing me over to our familia.

They pull up to Feliciano's home. I open the door happy to see Matthew. "Arthur, come here for a second." Feliciano calls me to the living room. "What love?" I hug him and get a giggle out of his currently stone face. "Do not tell Mattie anything alright?" I let him go confused. "Wait why shouldn't he know?" "Know what?" Matthew walks into the room. "Nothing, good to see you Mattie ve~." Feliciano places his childish persona back on. "Oh, then why can't I know?" Matthew crosses his arms obviously tired. "I guess no one will tell me anything. Great well at least tell me why I am here." Matthew was getting more upset. "I will tell you lateer Matt." Lovino wraps his arms around Matthew both look beat. "Ciao, you two go upstairs and go to bed." Feliciano pushes them over to the stairs. "Night gentlemen." I say looking up as they walk up the stairs. Matthew waves to me and continues up the stairs. "Arthur, come here" Feliciano says in a seductive tone. "Why should I?" I say walking past him and heading up to his room. "Aww I though maybe we could have fun." Feliciano followed after. Following along with me to his bed. "I have to go to work tomorrow. Very early so sleep." Feliciano gets out of the bed grabbing a gun from his dresser drawer. "I need to check around the house before I sleep, I will be back."

I leave my room and run into my frattello. He had the same idea as I did. "Are you going to tell him?" I keep my eyes straight as I head down the stairs first. "I don't know, I just don't want to explain everything to him." Lovino goes right from stairs and I go left. We stop talking and search the lower areas if the house closing windows and what not. We go back up stairs to check all of the rooms. "You should tell him the simplified version then. Like why you are running and what from." Lovino looks at me. "Stop being smart asshole." Lovino goes back into the room he and Matthew are in. "Night frattello." He says and closes the door. I smile and walk back down the hall. 'Good luck big frattello. You are sure as hell gonna need it.


	3. Attic?

This day had been coming. Florinda looked beautiful, well she always did. But I don't want her. I am only doing this to bring our familias together. Didn't know I loved Matt until I was forced into this. She was in a long wedding gown. The fifth she had tried on, spinning and humming 'here comes the bride.' I really wanted to throw up, I am lying to everyone. Feliciano knows, I didn't tell him, just knows. Florinda talks about how this is the happiest time in her life. And how all girls wait for this. Ludwig wants her not, but she is idiotic. Why can't she just be with that potato. But he has his own problems, like being majorly in the fucking friend zone. Am I in the friend zone is that what Matt looks at me as. Matthew, what a handsome name. I fantasize about that boy, the touch, the taste, the smell, and the look of being with and in that boy. "Lovino!" I am pulled out of my thoughts. "Yeah the fuck do you want." She laughs. "So which one?" She is staring at the mirror, she loves the dress she is in. "That one I guess I don't fucking know." She smile signaling I got it right. One of the women there helped her to the back to change. I have been 'dating' her for about two months. With me telling her I couldn't make it to almost all our dates. But she didn't care that I'm an asshole to her. Florinda, ugly name, attached to a dense girl. I can't tell if she is happy or dumb. She walks out the dressing room new dress in hand. "We are leaving now." I get up from my seat and stretch. "Yes we can go, oh let's go out to eat. I mean you had to work last time." We head to my car. "I have work again, let's try next week." "The wedding is next week. I am going to my moms for the weekend and you need a new tie as well.  
Plus we haven't been on many da-" I pull out fast, she almost hits the dash putting her arms out to brace her self. "Who buys a dress a week before their own wedding dumb ass." I start driving to her house. "It would have been done sooner but Mr. Douche had things to do right!" Florinda is starting to get pissed. I just roll my eyes at her and we have a silent ride to her house.

We get to her house. She sits in the car waiting, for some reason. "Aren't you going to get out and open my door?" I just looked at her. "No." Her face gets red and she gets out the car. "Fuck you! Why can't you be like Ludwig. He opens my door and walks me to the porch!" "Well go marry him, oh wait you can't. I'm stuck with you dumb ass for eternity!" I start the car and flip her off. "Ludwig is just a friend, I love you." I drive off not listening this is all her fault she told her dad she liked me. With a fresh alliance he thought it would be good to bring both sides together with a marriage. And my nonno didn't disagree. "Asshole." I sped off needing to get a new tie for the wedding.

I woke up next to Matthew. He was facing away from me. It wouldn't be that hard to say hey 'two mobs are after me because I said I don't at an alliance wedding. Due to me loving you. Yeah!" I look back over to Matthew he wouldn't leave me because of this. But he would be pissed that he had to be on the run forever. I got up and got some clothes from my suit case to change. Nudging Matt and telling him to do the same.

I woke to the smell of Feliciano's food. Heading downstairs to see my love. When I get downstairs I see two men in suits sitting at the table. I can't understand what they are talking about. Feliciano looks at me "Good morning Arthur." He looks back at the men excusing himself. "Arthur I need to talk to you." We head back upstairs. "Go tell Matthew and Lovino to go out the window in the attic. I will keep my 'company' busy." I head to the room the guys are in. "Lovino, Feliciano wants you and Matthew to head to the attic and go through the window. Some 'strange' men are here so I would hurry." Arthur knowing exactly who they were. Lovino grabbed his and Matthew suit cases. Heading to the door of the room.

"Matthew be quiet." I head to the hall way pulling the attic door down. Matthew followed, I let him up the ladder first. "Where are we going?" "I have no idea." I close the attic door turning to Matthew and sitting our suit cases down. I place a finger over my lips signalling to Matthew to be quiet. I walk slowly to the window and push it open. "Go out onto the roof. I will pass you a ladder and try not to make noise." Matthew followed my instructions slowly placing the ladder on the ground. "Head down and get in the car." I throw my keys to him. He almost drops them chuckling. I head back in to get the suit cases. "Where do you think your going Amigo?" A gun now to my head. "Antonio, drop the gun." He cocked it instead smirking. "You couldn't just do it. Just marry her, we can go back and no one will get hurt." I close my eyes and look away. "No, I don't-" "No one cares how you feel! This wa-" a gun shot rings through the room. Antonio looks down placing a hand on his lower stomach. Bent down losing eye sontact with me. I look behind him. Seeing Arthur with his gun to his side. "Get the bloody hell out of here moron!" He said looking at me, I ran out the window with the suit cases. Throw them to the ground and race down the ladder. Matthew grabs them we hop in the car and get back on the road.

I shot him, I haven't shot someone in months. Antonio looked at me with wide eyes. "Fuck you Kirkland." Antonio harshly whispers. I run over kneeling next to him. "I am sorry, but I will not have you killing in my home." He smirks. "Whats he got? Feliciano, I mean what was wrong with me?" Antonio looks into my eyes. "Was I not good enough, I loved you asshole! So much." Tears roll from Antonio's squinted eyes. I try to look away but I can't. "Nothing, I just... just love Feliciano. You a a good man just a little ignorant you git." Antonio pulled me down for a kiss. "Arthur!" I looked back to see a tired and bloody Feliciano. "Are you okay my love!?" I run up tp him, but he pushes me to the side grabbing Antonio's still living body. Dragging him down the attic ladder. "Feliciano stop he's still alive!" I followed him attempting to pick up the other end of Antonio. "Stop, we have to kill him anyway." Feliciano looks up with empty eyes unfazed by what I said. "Why? We could just keep him he-" "FUCK YOU ARTHUR!" "Hey amigo calm down I won't tell anyone I promise! And I kissed him not the other way! No big deal right just a small kiss." Antonio yells losing his voice. "He is mine, it is a big deal. And I don't trust you. Arthur you and I will talk once I'm done ve~" Feliciano going back to his cute facade to scare the man.

I had worked with Feliciano before, dealing with hits. Feliciano liked to scare large men so it was easier to kill them. But the more hits the scarier he got. I knew where he was taking the bodies. But he won't look at me let alone talk. He gets them in his car trunk. Then walks to me and slaps my face. I deserved it, I didn't pull away from Antonio. I told Feliciano I didn't care about him anymore. And I don't, I felt sorry for him. I look up from the ground and he kissed where he had hit me. "Why? You love me right? Then why let that... that thing kiss you? I'm here you can kiss me anytime." He leans into my shoulder. "I do love you, it's just Antonio was sitting there dying. And all my old feelings came rushing back. I felt sorry for him so I didn't pull back." I wrap my arms around him and kiss his head. "Well I will be back call and check on the Matthew and Romano. Bye." He goes to leave but I turn him around and kiss him passionately. "Be safe." I whisper as we pull away. "Don't worry Arthur." Feliciano heads to the car.


End file.
